If I Ever Wake Up
by RainOnMex
Summary: If dreaming is the only way I'd be with you, I'd sleep forever just to hold you. - N I L E Y -


_If I Ever Wake Up ; A Niley Oneshot_

**There I was. **In a field. The sun shone down the tall wheat grasses forming tall shadows. The sky was as blue as a blue can ever be. It was cloudless and the sun was the only thing visible in the clear blue sky. It was quiet. Nobody was around except for me. Not even an animal was found. Not a bird flying in the sky nor a squirrel climbing up a tree. Everything was peaceful. Just what I needed. I was tensed. Every problem in life was in my hands and I needed to get away from all of it.

**I lied down the soft grass, closing my eyes **as I placed my hands behind my neck for support. Even with my eyes closed, the sun was still visible in my sight. I listened to my breathing, feeling calmness replace tension in my body. Not a sound was heard. I thought I was going deaf but I wasn't. I finally opened my eyes, the sky blinding my eyes. My eyes adjusted to the blinding sun as I looked around.

**The tall grasses of wheat **swayed in the wind, as if they were dancing. I ran my hand through the soft soil beneath me like I was making snow angels during the first day of winter in the front yard. It was soft and moist and smelled like... soil. A flower was right beside me. A pink Orchid. I smiled as I lifted it up from the soil. I rolled it around my hand, placing it near my nose as I inhaled the delicate scent of the orchid.

**If I could stay here forever, **I would've done it a long time ago. I closed my eyes, wanting to take a short nap. I turned to my side, the wheat grass blocking anything there is to see. I felt a bug crawl on my hand making me swat it away, accidentally killing it. "Oops. I'm sorry, buggy." I said, feeling bad for killing the poor little creature.

**Just when I was slowly falling asleep, **I heard a faint sound of guitar strumming. It made me confused, I didn't see anyone here earlier. I closed my eyes again, ignoring the sound, thinking I may just be hearing things. But the sound grew louder. I opened my eyes, curious where it was coming from. Then, it suddenly stopped.

**I suddenly sat up** when I heard a faint sound coming from the middle of the field.

"**Nick!" a faint voice called me.** I stood up, looking around for the source of the sound. Someone was calling me. I didn't recognize the voice for it was too faint and small. "Nick!" it called again, this time a little louder.

**I turned around. **Nobody was there. Where was it coming from? "Nick!" it yelled. I squinted my eyes, seeing a running figure rushing towards me. Its calling got louder and its running got faster. I smiled widely as she finally came closer, holding a guitar and throwing it away before throwing herself into my arms as she hugged me tightly. "Nick." she breathed out, her brunette locks swaying in the wind.

"**Miles, what are you doing here?" **I asked her as she smiled at me widely. "I saw you from that tree." Miley said pointing at the large tree on the middle of the field. "I kept calling you." she giggled. "How come you see me when you're too far away?" I asked her making her shrug. "I just see you. I don't know why. I guess it's instincts." Miley smiled at me as I pulled her into my arms again. "I missed you." I whispered.

"**How about you? **What the heck are you doing here?" Miley asked as she sat down, the damp soil, the tall wheats drowning her. I sat down beside her, intertwining my hands with hers. "I needed to escape." I sighed, simply. "Escape from what?" she asked, resting her head on my chest when we lied down the soil. "_Everything." _I answered. Miley looked at me with worry. "What's wrong with everything?"

"**I have every problem in my hands." **I said. "I'm so tired of it. My life needs to change. My mom wants me to go to Alabama for college, my dad wants me to take over his company, _I want _to just enjoy high school and worry about it soon. I'm a senior. It's my last year in high school. Why can't they just understand that I wanna enjoy it peacefully without them laying my futute in front of me. I just want to take life day by day. You know."

"**I know, Nick." **Miley sighed. "I know what you mean. They just want what's best for you. Don't forget that. Ever." she said, wrapping her arms around my torso as I wrapped mine around her waist, protectively. "But if what's best for them is laying everything out in front of me and them deciding without me, then I don't want 'best' anymore." I said. "Nick. You're so lucky. Some other kids there want to go to school but they can't. Because they can't afford it. So think of it as a blessing." Miley adviced.

"**Everything's going wrong." **I groaned, running a hand through my hair. "Everything, Mi. And you happened." I said making her look down. "Nick. I love you. I hate seeing you like this. Did something happen?" she asked. I shook my head. "Good. Right now, I wanna see you smile. Not with a long face. Can you do that?" Miley asked me like I was three on my first day of school.

"**Anything for you." **I smiled as I placed a small kiss on her temples. She shifted her weight on her side, rolling on top of me, smiling. "I wanna stay here forever." I whispered at her, making her nod. "Me too." she whispered back, placing a kiss on my lips. I kissed back, deepening it as I pulled her closer. I missed her so much. Miley pulled away, as she rested her head on my chest, still on top of me. She wasn't heavy at all.

**Sometimes I wonder if we would be separated again. **I might die when we got separated again. I won't be able to make it through. Her eyes sparkled under the sun, her blue eyes seemed so endless and was filled with so much mystery. A tear rolled down her cheek making me surprised. "Hey, what's wrong, Mi?" I asked as I sat up, wrapping my arms around her, wiping the tears away from her eyes.

"**I'm so scared." **Miley whispered against my chest. "Scared of what?" I asked her. There was a long pause before she answered. "I'm scared of losing you again." She answered. Again? "What do you mean, Mi? I don't –" I stuttered. "Just tell me. You won't go." she asked, looking up at me, tears sparkling in her eyes. "I won't go." I reassured her as she buried her face in my chest.

**We sat there. **We held each other as we rocked back and forth, enjoying the feeling of each other's warmth. Miley's eyes were closed and I could tell she was sleeping. "Miles?" I whispered, waiting for her response. Her eyes were still closed. "mm?" she responded. "What happens now?" I asked her. She opened her eyes, slowly. "What happens... happens." she said, closing her eyes again. I was now even more confused. "What do you mean, Mi?" I asked.

**She remained silent. **Miley was now asleep. I held her, confused. What happens, happens? Was she telling something? I just held her in my arms. Placing soft kisses on her head every now and then, inhaling the smell of strawberry in her hair. "I love you. So much. Don't forget that." I whispered even though she can't hear me.

**I closed my eyes. **We lied back down and we were now both asleep. We were cuddling with each other, Miley's face buried in my chest. I dreamt of her and me in a castle. It was weird. After that, I woke up. Miley was still sleeping. Suddenly, I hear an ear-deafening sound making both of us sit up, searching for the sound. It was a car honking and a girl screaming.

**On the other side of the field **was a car, swerving and swerving. It had lost its control. Suddenly, a girl screamed again and it crashed into the tree in the middle of the field where Miley just came from making me panic. What just happened?! I looked back and Miley was gone. She disappeared. I ran to the car to get help and to see if the girl was okay. I opened the car and to my surprise, there she was bleeding to death...

**Miley.**

"**Miley!" **I yelled at her, shaking her as I gently lifted her up, placing her safely in my arms. Her blood stained my clothes as I felt tears roll down my cheeks. "Miley!" I sobbed as I held her closer to me. This wasn't happening. I heard something ring from the car. I grabbed it and it was her phone. I checked the date. _December 11, 2007 _– the day we broke up. I sobbed even more. "Miley!"

**Suddenly, my eyes opened. **It was a dream.

I was sweating. My phone rang and I held it against my ear, answering as I panted. "Hello?" I greeted. It was Tish – Miley's mom. "Nick. I don't know how to tell you this... Miley's gone." she whispered as she choked, trying to hold back tears. It wasn't a dream. Miley was saying goodbye to me.

**Tears rolled down my cheeks. **Miley was gone...

**a/n: soo, new oneshot. :) I almost cried when I wrote this. Poor Miley. She died when they broke up. :( so, how was it? Good? Bad? Ugly? Need your feedbacks! REVIEWS! :DD**


End file.
